Where's the Hero?
by BehindxThexMask
Summary: Summaries are horrible, who needs em? Just know it has: America, Kidnapping, and an author who wishes to please :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!** So I'm back, and with a hope that I won't completely abandon this site again. Whoopsies ^_^7. So I've recently become a fan of Hetalia so I'd thought I'd give it a shot. Also, since this is my first time writing for Hetalia, please. Please don't hate me that it's crappy. Okay, hate me. I should practice more -_-. Oh and this in no way follows actual history.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any official companies that get mentioned. I also don't own hetalia. At all. None. Zip. Nothing... What? Me? Bitter?

God did it feel good to be out of there...America bit into his burger and his body relaxed as he chewed. It was tough being around all the nations. Sure he was a hero, and heroes can handle anything, but they can still get tired sometimes. (Heroes deserve burgers as well by the way.) Nobody liked his ideas either which sucked. His ideas were good too! They just didn't listen! Okay ya... some of the ideas were a bit... too original.. but some of the more amazing ones just never got voiced. Britain usually cut him off or distracted him before he could get into it.

"Eat the burger America.. eat the burger and be happy.." He joked to himself. How could the rest of the world mock him for his burgers again? THEY FIXED EVERYTHING. Alfred stood up and threw out his trash before walking out of the McDonalds. As he jogged down the sidewalk he took a deep breath and smiled. He felt perfectly fine now, he felt like his good ol' Hero self!  
_I don't think I have any papers or work for the rest of the day... Guess I should call up Mattie to hang out. Maybe I could teach him how to actually play catch this time... Eh practice make perfect I guess!_

Alfred whipped out his phone and dialed Canada's number. He leaned against a building wall as he waited, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

"...Hello?" A quiet voice rang out from the phone.

"Hey Mattie! It's me! I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day so mind if I drop in?"

"Eh?..Well.. I guess it doesn't matter... I've only got some work to do-"

"Great see ya in 5!" Alfred hung up leaving Canada with nothing but the stupid phone tone.

Canada sighed and pressed his phone to the receiver. Alfred is so loud.

"... At least he remembered my name this time.."

His bear looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"...I'm Canada. The person who feeds you, Kumajima..."  
~~~ _Time has passeddddddddd_~~~

Canada got up as he heard his doorbell ring and reached to open the door for Alfred before it flew and hit him in the face.  
"Canada? Where are you?" America slammed the door behind him, showing him his brother at his side. "Oh there you ar-...Dude why is your forehead all red?" America pointed his finger and the Canadian pushed it away with a sigh.  
"It's nothing..."

As soon as Alfred got in it was automatic. He dragged out the newest video game he had gotten from Japan and pulled Canada down the hall to start an epic war of video games that didn't end until America finally looked at his watch and realized it was midnight. {**Mask: **yes, that was me being lazy.}  
Alfred looked over at his brother who had fallen asleep with his head on Alfred's shoulder, and gave a soft smile.

"Jeeze Mattie.." He lifted his brother up and carried him upstairs and laying him on his bed. "Not as light as you used to be huh.." he muttered and turned to close the door, making sure to glance one more time at Canada before his closed it fully. "Well now what am I supposed to do?" He ran his fingers through his hair. He walked around the house trying to jot up some ideas into his head and looked out the window. "It's a nice night out... I can always go walking... The outdoors are good for ideas anyway!" He smiled and ran outside, locking the front door behind him with a spare key. A small breeze was the only thing that accompanied Alfred out there as he walked. He tugged his bomber jacked around him just a bit tighter and smiled when his hair was tousled a bit by the soft wind.

He started whistling the theme to the "Star Spangled Banner" and took off towards a dense bit of forest. Truth be told, he still carried a deep affection for nature and the environment. It's just that as he got older he had been able to find less to really appreciate it as much like right now. It reminded him of the times he lived in the wilderness before he became a colony of England's...

"That's funny..." Alfred murmured quietly to himself. It felt as if the whole area had just leaned towards him, and he felt a small chill run down his back. He continued to whistle though, bringing him out of any thoughts that might've brought him down (or scared him). Everything froze then and Alfred couldn't get out a single note before something hit him brutally against his head then neck. He dropped to his knees as waves of pain washed from the back of his skull to the front, he tried to swing his leg around the knock his attacker off his own legs only for a cloth to be pressed tightly against his nose and lips.  
Struggling. He couldn't beat it out at the moment and fell fully on to the ground.

_Heroes don't lose easily like this..._ and darkness embraced him with open arms.

**Mask: **Okay so I know it's not great. And lotta people are going "Wow this is unoriginal crap, next he's gonna be in Russia's house right?" Wrong! BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO FIGURE OUT WHO DID THAT TO ALFRED. yes... im bad at planning. I do on the spot stuff :) So. Tell me what you think please, and uh suggestions for the person even? I don't care. But give a reason ;) See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask:** kay, I now know what I'm doing at least for a chapter or two. Aren't you happy your story is in the hands of an idiot? Thank you to anyone who favorited and the person who reviewed. I realize last chapter was written oddly and I don't know why it was but hopefully this one will be written better. If it's not, tell me why, I'd hate for you guys to stop reading it just cause you can't read my cryptic writing skills -_-  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. Wish I did, but I don't.

Pain. Pain surging through my head. Waves of it just crashing inside my skull.

"For the love of Liberty, this is the worst hangover I've ever had." Alfred sat up clutching his head between his two hands, the pressure against it actually relieving some of the agony. "Where the fu-" he looked around at the area surrounding him with a look of utter disbelief. Surrounding him were four walls of concrete, one door, no windows, and a cold atmosphere that caused him to shiver involuntarily.

"Wasn't I just at Canadia's place?..." He thought of the pain in his head (and now neck) again. "Oh ya..."  
He attempted to stand up and groaned when his knees buckled underneath him and he hit the floor. _  
_

_What the hell is going on?_

"I swear Britain's gonna pop out with a camera in a minute.." Alfred muttered as he crawled over to a corner of the room. A he brought himself up, he banged on the wall several times, hoping to hear a hollow sound. No such luck. "Alright. Plan A: Kick down the door. Plan B: Plow through the wall. Plan C: Wait... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

The door came down on the opposite side with a thud.

"America the Hero has defeated the door!" He whispered out triumphantly. (Cue James Bond music in Alfred's head). Now what lay before him was a hallway that stretched beyond his left and right. Being the Hero that he was, and Heroes always have a plan, he chose between the two paths with a meticulous and strategic calculating device.

Eeenie Meenie Minie Mo. Because that works on everything.

Before he made it halfway down the left hall, he heard footsteps. Calming his breathing, he focused on what was around him and which side the sound was coming from. Realizing it was coming from the right, he placed his hand on his gun at his side and sprinted down the rest of the left hall. Checking each door, he slammed himself into the first one that would open. Lucky for him, nobody was in there.  
The footsteps went straight past his door and as soon as they were beyond he looked out just for a moment to check who it was, mostly hoping it was just one of the other countries.  
_Who the..._  
A kid stood in the hallway looking frantically from side to side.

"Oh they're going to kill me. They're going to kill me once they know he got out!" and off the kid ran in the same direction Alfred had been heading.  
Alfred stood in silence. _I couldn't tell if he was one of my own citizens or someone else's... but it sure as hell doesn't sound like it'll be good if I'm caught._ He jumped when he felt his pocket vibrate in his pants, the familiar feeling of a cell phone.

"Maybe I'm not a hostage... why else would I still have my gun or phone... That or they just suck." He flipped open his phone. "Hello?" He really should have checked for his phone earlier...

"Alfred! You answered!" Canada's voice rang with quiet relief. "What happened to you? You just disappeared after last night. Usually you make me buy you breakfast the next morning.." Well isn't he talkative today..

"Thanks for worrying dude!" Alfred scratched the back of his head. "Honestly I don't know what happened." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Some villains have tried to thwart the amazing hero! But don't worry I'll be fine!"

"Wait what?"

"I should hang up. In the movies, kidnappers can always trace phone calls from their base! Bye!"

"Wai- wha-" And Alfred hung up the phone. Operation: 'Super awesome escape plan' will now go under way!

Otherwise known as; Run like hell and kick ass along the way if neccessary.

... Sounds like a good plan.

**Mask:** Okay.. that was a bunch of nothing leading to nowhere haha. Actually I needed this so it's neccessary. This isn't the big part of the story, though. Jusstt the begiinnniinnggg mwahahahahahahahahaa...Forgive me Alfred. I'd appreciate input, and whatever else you wanna tell me. By the way, what are flames? They're when people hate on you right?... Okay so if you do that than whatever... Cause I don't care about those people... Anyway, thank you for your time! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mask:** Hello! Thankyou to the people who reviewed (sorry bout the smushed text, didn't realize and I'm still getting used to posting for fanfiction) it was really appreciated! ahhh makes me happy. I thought I wouldn't get anything so you guys made my week. And yes, I welcome input and ideas, so thankyou again to anyone who does that! Ahh, I'm happy...  
**Disclaimer:** I, BehindxThexMask, do not own Hetalia. (For nooww...)

* * *

Alfred slammed the door behind him panting.

"This is fucking insane!" The whole place just had to be a freaking maze didn't it? Cause that's how these things always worked. {**Mask:** I'm thinking of the Silent Hill games right about now haha} "Maybe I should've just followed that kid from earlier." His shoulders slumped and he groaned. The new room he was in seemed like a meeting area, almost exactly like the world meeting areas the countries would gather in.

Oh except for the completely new people standing in there staring at him, but you know...

Alfred could only stare back at the strangers. All different ages, some were kids, one or two were adults, some teenagers, each one looked completely different next to the other.

_I have the feeling... I'm not supposed to be in here..._{**Mask:** Oh look he read the atmosphere! *claps*} At ease, he relaxed his pose but kept up a firm look in his gaze.

One teenager stood at the front, a girl, who may've been around the age of 17. Her eyes shone with such a dark color, they almost looked black. In Alfred's mind, eyes that shadowy shouldn't have shown with the heat that they did either. Light hair contrasted against those eyes and draped down her shoulders in a messy way.

"You got out." She stood tall and gave him a superior look.

_She's one of my citizens.._ He looked around with realization..._ All these people are my own._... _they're just kids. They're really just kids..._

Alfred nodded. He studied her movements, the way she walked around to become a barrier between him and the others.

"Who let you out?"

"Myself." He could see the small twinge in her jaw as he said that, and just felt the confusion of the whole situation blend in his head. And before he could the full question in his own head- she answered.

"I'll explain why you're here when you're back in a cell." She took a step towards him, her tattered boots made such a quiet sound but in the quiet room it was like a thundercloud.

"That's funny." He smiled. " 'Cause I was just thinking how much I _didn't_ want to do that right now." _Man I hope she's not the type to overreact. _She closed the distance between them and grasped his arm firmly in her hands.

"You will follow me. Because you wouldn't want to hurt somebody of your own right?"

The room felt all too tight then, as the others at the table presence grew and pressed into Alfred as if to remind him they were real. His smile dropped and it bothered him. He couldn't touch them, wouldn't want to, but... After pulling his body away from hers, he breathed deeply.

"I don't need to hurt anyone," and he smiled wide again, "soo..." He booked it out of the room and tore down the nearest hall. He didn't even notice if he actually passed others as he ran, all he could do was run. (The "kick-ass" part of the plan was failing presently) _GOD DAMN BUILDING THAT LOOKS THE GOD DAMN SAME EVERYWHERE._ Even if they people he saw weren't his own, they were just kids really! Heroes didn't hurt kids. Never! They protected them.

He leaned against a wall.

"Can I go back to plan B: Plow through walls?" Groaning, he messed with his hair with his hands and dropped to the floor. His phone falling out of his pocket then, and beginning to vibrate on the floor. "You kidding me?" He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where the bloody hell are you?" Oh joooyyyyyyy.

"Playing hide-and-go-seek with some of my citizens! How about you England?" He didn't wanna worry him after all. This could just be some big misunderstanding... a really hard to explain misunderstanding. _Besides Arthur's old isn't he? Can't he like die from worry? Like those small animals that die from shock when you toss like a pebble in front of them? _{**Mask:** horrible I know, but I'm laughing here..}

"What the-? I've got Canada almost having a panic attack and you're saying you're playing HIDE-AND-SEEK? I'm a busy person America! I don't have time to waste because you feel as if acting idiotic is fun!" _Who? Oh ya.._

Alfred just smiled.

"Thanks for worrying about me too dude!"

"I'm not worried! I wouldn't worry o-over you! It's actually quite peaceful without you!"

"I bet ya you're shaking right now too!"

"You're such an egotistical brat!"

"You're just jealous because I'm the hero and can watch out for myself!" It was fun being able to argue with England. Even though he wasn't scared or anything, it still made him feel much more comfortable...

Arthur sighed on the other side of the line. "I'll tell Canada you're alright, but you better get back to your work soon too. You're boss is a bloody pain to deal with when you're gone."

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can so don't worry!" He laughed, "Tell my bro not to worry either alright? And don't call me Kay? Thanks!" and he hung up with the smile still on his lips.

~~Canada and Arthur~~

Canada's hands shook as he took his cell phone back from England.

"Are.. are you sure he sounded alright?" He was still surprised the Brit even agreed to call Al, let alone that he actually saw Matthew when he came up to him. Arthur stared after the phone for a second with a glazed look, causing Matt to repeat his question with fresh worry. Hearing him the second time, he closed his eyes tight for a moment before looking at Canada grunting.

"He's fine. His same proud and ridiculous self. Thinks he can handle anything." He looked into the worried Canadian's eyes and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "America's indestructible remember? If he can't beat something off with strength, it'll leave out of annoyance." Chuckling to himself, hoping Mattie would too, he stretched out his arms and waved a goodbye to the boy before walking off.

Canada tightened his grip around his phone as the Brit walked away. The device gave out the sound of a crack through his shaking fists and Matthew's voice could barely be heard as he whispered.

"Something isn't right. I know it." He glanced down at his phone which still had the screen up for the ended call. "I'm his brother... I'd know...right?"

**

* * *

**

**Mask: **Sorry about my horrible description on ... well about everything. I think I'm just really excited for the middle of the story and so I'm rushing the beginning and... Agh I'm sorry haha. I swear I'll get better. Also, I don't know if the way I'll direct the story (with what little planning I have) is what people will like so I'm worried bout that but... I think that's all that needs to be worked on... Oh and sorry if I don't update quickly. School. Teachers. Laugh. At. My. Pain. 'Nuff said. See ya next time!


End file.
